User blog:Ledeas/Time Line of Moshi Davido's family
1048 – Isawa Taiko is born 1055 – Isawa Taiko is found to be deaf to the Kami, he learns the way of the Shiba. 1056 – Moshi Kikona is born, Her father is granted stewardship of Kurifusaidobīchi. (Village of the Stone Fish) 1071 – Mako is born (he is born to a Ronin and Geisha in the city of Ryoko Owari Toshi) 1074 – Isawa Taiko asks Moshi Kikona to marry him, she tells him, “Only if you take my name” 1076 - Moshi Juni is born to Moshi Kikona and Moshi Taiko 1085 – Moshi Taiko dies in Phoenix Lands during a duel. He was 37 1093 – After serving as a Yojimbo to Moshi Kikona, Mako is given permisssion to wed her daughter Moshi Juni, “if you will take her name” 1094 - Moshi Mako and Juni are wed. He is 23 and She is 18 1098 – Moshi Kanbe is born. He is the son of Mako and Juni 1102 – Moshi Jingara is born. He is the second son of Mako and Juni 1104 – Hida Fujukara is born. She is the daughter of Hida Marko and Laka 1118 – Moshi Kanbe is married to Moto Tenada and takes the Moto name. He is 20 1122 – Moshi Jingara and Hida Fujikara are wed. Ages 20 and 18 1127 – Moshi Kikona dies at age 71, months before…. 1127 – The Centipede clan is absorbed by the Mantis Clan, the Moshi family of the Mantis. 1128 – The Wasp clan becomes the Tsuruchi Family within the Mantis 1129 – Moshi Mako passes at age 53 1130 – Kitsune Jen is born. She is the Daughter of Kitsune Yako and Jukina 1131 - Moshi Davido is born. He is the Son of Jingara and Fujikara 1133 – Moshi Kitina is born. She is the Daughter of Jingara and Fujikara 1135 – Kitsune Togetogeshii is born. He is Kitsune Jen’s cousin 1136 – Moshi Kitina shows signs of becoming a Shugenja. (Early 1136) 1137 – Moshi Kitina drowns, her last words “I hear the water calling mommy” (late 1137) 1137 – Togetogeshii falls down a well and dies. (He is replaced by a Kitsune Spirit - This is not know) 1139 – Moshi Juni passes at age 66 1141 – Tushar (Bu) is born in the village of the Stone Fish, it is not documented due to being a peasant. 1146 - Moshi (Hida) Fujikara dies (age 42) – Davido is 15 1147 – Moshi Jingara retires at age 45 – Davido is 16 1148 – Kitsune Jen is married to Moshi Davido, she is 18 and he is 17 1149 – Moshi Kara is born – Davido is 18 1151 - Moshi Davido learns the courtly arts from a Yoritomo Courtier that lives at the Village of the Stone Fish for a year. Yoritomo Hikaru then leaves to join a monestary and retire. 1152 – Moshi Davido spends a year on a Kobune and earns his place as a Yoritomo Bushi 1154 – Moshi Davido takes Tushar as a servant for the first time. They take a trip to Kyuden Moshi. Davido presents his daughter to Moshi Jukio the Clan Daimyo as was custom. 1159 – Davido is assigned to the Mantis Embassy of Ryu Bannin Toshi – Month of the Serpent 1159 - Otosan Uchi burns - Davido is 28 – Month of the Rat 1159 – Mantis Civil war Begins – Month of the Tiger (not yet happened in our campaign– end of year) Category:Blog posts